


Seeing double

by scarletskies



Series: Yankee Soul [1]
Category: AKB48, Johnny's Jr., Majisuka Gakuen, Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou
Genre: Bakaleya/Majisuka Gakuen AU, Gen, SBK/MG crossover, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same beautiful face, same voice, heck, even the same built…the only difference is while Fumie’s eyes shine with determination and life, it’s only sadness and a sense of resignation he sees in the girl in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing double

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from falling into the Jr fandom, I also got pulled a bit into AKB48 too after watching SBK XD I don't follow akb as much but I did enjoy their majisuka gakuen dramas aaaaand it happened that paruru (who played fumie in SBK) is playing the top gang leader for the previous and current installation of the drama XD so here, have some sort-of bakaleya/majisuka gakuen crossover :D

“The reason why I fight…?” her head tilts slowly, and Tetsuya sees a momentary flash of confusion in the girl’s eyes as if it’s the first time she’s been asked that question. Her body shifts lightly, her movements so faint that if Tetsuya wasn’t quite an experienced fighter himself he wouldn’t be able to stop her fist from making contact with his face. She is strong, no doubt about it, strong, precise and fearless in her attack that Tetsuya’s so sure just the slightest misstep and he’d be joining the unconscious bodies scattered along the dark alley. The way his hand begins to tremble just from the effort of blocking the attack is proof of that.

“I’m not with them.” Tetsuya lets go of her hand and she only steps back when she’s certain he doesn’t pose any danger to her. He observes her with keen eyes and feels even more unsettled with her uncanny resemblance to Fumie. Same beautiful face, same voice, heck, even the same built…the only difference is while Fumie’s eyes shine with determination and life, it’s only sadness and a sense of resignation he sees in the girl in front of him.

“They can't relieve my boredom…” She sighs wistfully as she regards the scene around them with little interest. She looks at Tetsuya with those pained brown eyes before walking past him with slow but sure steps, the heels of her boots clacking against the pavement making eerie sounds.“It looks like you can’t either…” Her voice was so low Tetsuya wondered if he’s imagining things.

He wants to ask her what she meant, wanted to ask her a lot of questions - Where is she from? Why are those guys after her? Did she really beat them on her own? Does she know about Fumie? – His mind keeps coming up with more but the words remain stuck in his throat He takes a deep breath, tries to speak, but the only thing he manages is a short, “Who are you?”

She stops walking but doesn’t turn to face him. “Salt from Maji-jo.” She doesn’t bother waiting for Tetsuya to give his name, just continues walking until she reaches the end of the alley and disappears completely from Tetsuya’s view.

Tetsuya knows it’s a fake name, but he remembers it anyway.


End file.
